masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:How do mass effect fields work without effectively destroying the target?
Before I start. I am 15 and have not even finished my GCSE in physics yet so I would appreciate it if that was considered when pointing out flaws in my theory. Also I am new to this forum so I apologise for any mistakes on my part. Mass effect fields lower the mass of an object, therefore changing the affects of forces and general relativity. Mass is defined as the amount of matter in an object. Surely then by removing or reducing their mass via the warping of spacetime using external forces must cause physical, noticable harm to the target of this mass effect field. This then means that mass effect fields either cannot exist, or are not in fact fields that affect an object or area's mass rather being fields that affect spacetime and because of this an objects relative mass. Therefore the term 'Mass Effect Field' is in fact incorrect. Also on a slightly different topic, Element Zero must be made up of neutrons, or a completely new quark structure. If the former then surely this would not emit dark energy or even last long enough to be viable for any real usage. This is because isolated neutrons undergo beta decay (radioactive decay during which an electron or positron is emitted) into protons, electrons and antineutrinos. The half life of this would be approximately 10 minutes. Any other 'clusters' of neutrons, bound or not are not feasable with the current nuclear model (the dineutron is still the topic of some debates however). In other words, all element zero would decay rapidly into most likely hydrogen as well as some excess elementary particles. This could explain the rarity of 'Eezo' as it must be kept under isolation, perhaps through the use of dark energy, to prevent its decay. Alternitively it shows that a 'Neutronium' form of eezo is unfeasable. If the latter of my original statement then there are a variety of possibilites associated with Eezo as quarks and quantum mechanics make a great couple in the scientific community. I, like most people, cannot really comment on the effects or origins of dark energy as it is an extremely advanced and quite a new theory in modern physics. I welcome any corrections, improvements, or comments - especially those of a scientific nature that still relates to Mass Effect in some way, or my theories/understanding of current theories. I also apologise if this makes no sense because either my research was wrong, my understanding of it was flawed, or alternatively I am just too much of a science geek and this made no sense whatsoever for those just interested in the game. I would like to point out that I have no intention of pointing out the issues with the science behind the game, I only enjoy discussing the true science behind it and am in fact impressed by the way that real science has been taken into account in the making of the game. I have only just finished my first year of GCSE and am in no way more scientifically qualified than the development team. I also apologise for my exceedingly long paragraphs and if this is not the forum, please do not delete this page; inform me, point me in the right direction and I will cut and paste my way in. --LJMasseffect 02:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage You are obviously a smart kid. But the developers probably thought of this, and put it reduces mass. The reason: FTL(Faster than travel) is not possible with the amount of mass earthlings(or most things in the universe except for blobs) have. The only real excuse: Reapersmade them. We don't know everything. Or even if any of our theroys are even close to correct. That's why Mass Effect is fiction, a science version in fact.--Hunter Zealot